<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>25 Days of Christmas in the Delta Quadrant by hereforthephilindafics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821206">25 Days of Christmas in the Delta Quadrant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics'>hereforthephilindafics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, 25 Days of Voyager, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Movie Night, Secret Santa, Sensation Play, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Wax Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Voyager, with Tom Paris’ enthusiasm and knowledge of 21st century traditions, celebrates 25 days of Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ugly Sweaters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Christmas 1st!</p><p>I am actually not religious myself, however I grew up in Albania where New Year’s celebration was always big and fun. I had a New Year’s tree instead of a Christmas tree lol!</p><p>When I moved to the US my love for the holiday season grew even more. I adore lights and ugly sweaters and hot chocolate. </p><p>This is the theme and vibe I want to transmit through these ficlets. I hope no is offended.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Captain!” Paris shouted from the end of the corridor, raising his right arm to get her attention.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn walked a little faster. She had just ditched Neelix and his prattle about a new type of Leola root soup. She was just trying to get to the Bridge on tim—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Captain!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She rolled her eyes, stopping with a sigh. “Yes, Lieutenant?” Kathryn asked as she turned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tomorrow is Christmas first!” Paris said, jogging up to her and stoping with a grin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn blinked at him. Either she was more tired than she thought or Neelix had switched her coffee to decaf again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Paris raised his eyebrows, trying to hold his grin as he waved his hands in the air. He huffed and dropped them when he realized it was a lost cause. “Christmas? Happens in December. In the 21st century a joke among those who were very excited about the holiday was that December 1st was ‘Christmas first’.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn nodded, frowning. “Thank you for letting me know.” She turned to leave, sure that the conversation was nowhere close to over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Captain!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That would be me,” Kathryn said, massaging the right side of her neck as she stopped and turned again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was thinking we did something festive for the occasion? Just to pass the time. It looks like we are in for a quiet stretch.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn frowned as she looked at Paris. “Lieutenant, although I do appreciate your enthusiasm, Starfleet strictly prohibits official celebrations of a specific religious holiday.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Paris rolled his eyes. “Who said anything about religious? I’m not religious and I sure don’t plan to go to church on Christmas Eve.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then what...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was thinking more things like string lights and cookies for Santa, ugly sweaters. It doesn’t have to be religious, just a fun way to spend the last month of the year.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn bit her lip. She wasn’t religious herself, but she did have fond memories of Christmas celebrations in Indiana, the tree, the presents, her family all there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked at Paris with a neutral stare. “I’ll think about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In true spirit to the teenage child she never had, Paris took it upon himself to send out a ship-wide memo to everyone detailing his plans for December. Needles to say by that afternoon, Kathryn was drowning in requests to let it happen. Even Tuvok seemed to agree that it would be a nice distraction. So, with the Vulcan’s blessing, she sent out another memo, proclaiming December first as ugly sweater day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t really think that many people would part-take. It would take a substantial part of their replicator rations to make a sweater, since Kathryn assumed no one had one handy. But as she walked toward the turbo lift that took her to the Bridge, she could count at least ten crew members with an array of sweaters, varying in color, patterns, and hideousness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The turbolift opened onto a Bridge she had never seen before. Paris was wearing a bright red sweater with patterns zigzagging across it, and a couple of red pom-poms hanging off it. B’Elanna had gone for a plain green one, but the color was so bright it was hurting Kathryn’s eyes. She gasped when she saw Tuvok, wearing a white and blue sweater with snowflakes on it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have I stepped into a parallel universe?” She asked, snorting when Chakotay stood up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was wearing a red sweater with reindeer antlers perturbing from the front. He grinned at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Should have gone with a polar bear, Commander.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smirked. “Where’s your sweater, Captain?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn waved him away. “I’d rather drink coffee.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Almost everyone has part-taken, Captain,” Tuvok said. “They would see you not wearing a sweater as not agreeing with the festivities.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turned to him wide eyed. “Who are you? And what have you done to Tuvok?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">“We knew you’d say something like this and try to get out of it, Captain,” Harry said.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Kathryn turned to him she noticed his sweater wasn’t really festive, in colors or patterns, just a big, ugly, wool sweater. He grinned at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t need to replicate a sweater since my mom packed this for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone on the Bridge laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harry grinned before continuing. “So I decided to help Commander Chakotay with his idea.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn turned to Chakotay with a frown. He grinned at her as he held another red sweater in his hand. She chuckled when she held it up, it was the same as his, reindeer antlers and all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This way if we run into any aliens, they will know who is in charge.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn rolled her eyes at him before pulling the sweater on. “They will know we are a bunch of nerds lost in space.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay flashed his dimples at her before they both sat down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Neelix has planned a party later on,” Paris said, “there will be voting on the best ugly sweater.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I better win that,” Harry said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Secret Santa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, who do you have?” Kathryn wiggled in her seat, turning her torso and leaning over the left armrest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay smirked, still staring at the screen in front of him. She huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s Secret Santa,” Chakotay said, closing out the report and turning to her, leaning over his right arm rest. “It’s supposed to be a secret.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only if you have me!” Kathryn shifted again, crossing her legs. “Is that why you won’t tell me? You got me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He laughed, straightening in his seat. Kathryn grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re no fun!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay smirked, turning his head toward her. “You just hate secrets.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn pretended to be busy with one of her padds.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The secret Santa exchange was a success, just like ugly sweater day. Chakotay knew Paris was proud of himself. He also knew Paris would realize Chakotay was his secret Santa when he read the padd wrapped in a red bow resting on his con; granting him extra Holodeck time for two. Chakotay knew Kathryn had gifted extra time off to Harry. Tuvok had received a rather intricate puzzle game and seemed as pleased as a Vulcan would let show.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn walked onto the Bridge half an hour before her shift officially started. Chakotay smirked down at his shoes when he saw her face fall once she realized there was no wrapped gift on her seat.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Good morning, Captain,” Chakotay said. “You’re here early.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She gave him one of her sideway glares. “Everyone seems happy with the secret Santa thing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nodded. “Neelix was particularity happy to receive a new ladle, that makes three for his collection. Although B’Elanna isn’t sure about some special chocolates she got.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn chuckled. “I’m surprised Seven and The Doctor didn’t participate.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“I’m sure they got each-other gifts,” Chakotay said as he scrolled through a sensors report Harry transmitted to him. He could see Kathryn still looking at him with the tail of her left eye.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what did you get, Commander?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Haven’t gotten mine yet, Captain. You?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn shifted in her seat, clearing her throat. “Me neither.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay just hummed, trying to bite back the smirk twitching at his lips. Kathryn was a curious being, if nothing else. He didn’t bring the secret Santa topic up again. She left half an hour before the end her shift.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He found a bottle of booze in his quarters. It was pale brown and bubbly, in a fine bottle with the cap shaped like a rose. Chakotay picked it up and headed to Kathryn’s quarters.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was staring at the painting on the desk when he walked in, left arm wrapped around her midsection, right hand tucked under her chin. Chakotay saw a tear roll down her right cheek and felt horrible for having teased her all this time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you like it?” He asked softly, not wanting to startle her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turned around slowly. “How did you know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay smiled. “I asked Paris for help with researching Indiana farms. Mollie I mostly sketched out of memory.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn smiled through the tears. She used to display the photo of her, Mark, and Mollie on her desk, almost proudly. Chakotay had glanced at it a couple of times early on but then it had disappeared. The painting was his abstract idea of what home looked like to her; a farm, the tree she had climbed that had been struck by lighting, Mollie. She picked up the painting and held it to her chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s perfect.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay moved closer, cupping her chin with his right hand. He hovered over her lips, counting her breaths in the exhales that tickled his nose. Kathryn leaned in and kissed him. Her mouth tasted sweet and sharp, she must have been sneaking candy canes. She rested her forehead against his and Chakotay wrapped his arms around her back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who do you think got you the alcohol?” She asked after a while.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Either someone who likes me or hates me. Looks like something they picked up on the last planet we visited.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn laughed, pulling back to look into his eyes. “Let’s find out if it’s any good.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cookies for Santa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay now add the sugar,” Neelix said to Naomi.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl was standing on a step stool to reach the counter in Neelix’s kitchen. Seven watched as Naomi gripped the container of sugar tightly with both hands, eyes narrowing and tongue peaking out as she tipped it over, dumping the content into the mixing bowl.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice work!” Neelix said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a lot of sugar!” Naomi said, looking between the bowl and her godfather.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, they are sugar cookies.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Seven walked up to the window. “Is that what’s for dinner tonight?”</p><p class="p2">“Seven!” Naomi bounced on the step stool. “We are making cookies for Santa!”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seven raised her eyebrow, head turning lightly to Neelix. He grinned, patting Naomi’s back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He will love them so much that he will leave presents for everyone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naomi grinned, nodding, before going back to mixing the bowl. Seven watched for a few more minutes, absorbed in the care the child took into folding all the ingredients together under Neelix’s instructions. She requested her pineapple and kale smoothie from the replicator, which she usually had at night, and sat at one of the tables, observing the cookie making.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She woke from a bad dream. Seven had become accustomed to them, but as her human biology became stronger each day, she found herself dreaming more often.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Regeneration cycle incomplete,” the computer said when she stepped off her alcove.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ship was quiet as Seven walked down the corridors. Most of the crew members were asleep while the ones on Gama shift kept to their stations mostly. She found herself in front of the mess hall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A gasp greeted her when Seven stepped in. The tiny body hid behind the counter. </span>
</p><p class="p2">“Naomi Wildman,” Seven said, walking up to the counter and crossing her hands behind her back.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few seconds the strawberry red hair poked out, followed by the child’s timid face.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“I was checking on the cookies,” she said.</p><p class="p2">Seven noticed the plate of sugar cookies and a glass of milk next to it. “If you do that, Santa will know and he won’t stop by.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naomi made a face. “But I want to know if he liked them!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><br/></span>“If he eats all of them, that will be a sign that he did. Now, it’s time for bed.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The child nodded, stepping out of the kitchen and holding her arms out. Seven sighed. She tried to discourage Naomi from being carried around as she was at an appropriate age to walk but decided to indulge her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seven walked slowly back to the Wildman’s quarters. Naomi’s gentle exhale tickled her neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seven?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naomi lifted her head off Seven’s shoulder to look at her. “Why did you go to the mess hall?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seven blinked. “I’m not sure.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you Santa?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seven chuckled, caressing the long hair draped over her left arm. Samantha was still asleep when she entered the room so she tucked Naomi back into bed with the promise of checking on the cookies first thing in the morning.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next day, the plate was empty. Naomi was ecstatic. Seven motioned to Neelix with her right hand for him to dust off the sugar powder stuck on his chin. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Play Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not really Christmas themed, but I have had this idea floating around for a while and it wasn’t long enough for a stand alone Fic.</p><p>Happy Friday!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They touched down on an M class planet that looked like Eden, but instead of snakes and half naked people they encountered only lush vegetation, friendly animals, and welcoming locals.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The aliens were a family oriented race, and they loved their children. Families were big, often multiple generations lived together to create one household. Kathryn had a suspicion that polygamy was very common. Everyone seemed happy, however.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was the first time that Naomi met other children. She was shy at first, but warmed up to them quickly, as children her age usually did. The aliens were rather curious about her as well, listening intently as Samantha explained how her daughter was only half human and was born in Space.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was Chakotay’s idea to take her on an official play date. Samantha and Neelix were off shopping for children’s clothes and other necessities. Kathryn agreed right away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">Naomi held her hand, half hiding behind Kathryn’s leg as they walked toward the main playground. When they got there, they didn’t push her to go play right away.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t we have some of Neelix’s sandwiches?” Chakotay said.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Naomi grinned up at him. They sat down on a green patch of grass. Kathryn spread out the food they had packed and they ate while watching the other children play. After a while, Naomi lost interest in the food and the stories Chakotay was telling her. She kept looking back at the playground.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You can go,” Kathryn said, stroking her hair.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay nodded, smiling at her. “We will be right here the entire time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">Naomi stood slowly, hesitating for a moment before sprinting toward the playground. Chakotay laughed, lying down on the blanket, leaning on his left arm. Kathryn took another bite of the sandwich and offered him some. She tried to control the flutter in her stomach when he bit off a chunk of bread while looking up at her.</p><p class="p1">They stayed in comfortable silence while they watched Naomi slowly befriend the other children. They were all welcoming and polite, showing her their games and how to play them. Soon after she was running around the playground like the rest of them.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay carried her back to Voyager. Kathryn smiled, brushing her bangs out of her eyes and Naomi rubbed her face, yawning. By the time they tucked her into bed she was asleep with a smile on her face, clutching the stuffed bird plushie Chakotay had bought for her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Gingerbread Houses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The mess hall was covered in gingerbread crumbs and frosting. It smelled so sweet and sugary Kathryn could almost taste it on her tongue as she sipped her black coffee. Her attempt at putting together her designated gingerbread house had failed twenty minutes ago. She now observed everyone else with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naomi and Icheb were naturals, even though neither of them had built a gingerbread house before. Their construction seemed sturdy and safe thanks to Neelix’s directions. </span>
</p><p class="p2">One table over Harry and B’Elanna were not fairing as well. Paris kept teasing her that her Klingon fingers were too clumsy for fine work. That had led to a frosting fight which hit Tuvok square in the face. He was not participating but merely observing, as the Vulcan put it.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Across the room, Chakotay looked up, grinning when their eyes met. Kathryn chuckled. He seemed just as proud as Naomi of his gingerbread house. It was rather big. Kathryn stood, picking up her tray.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you like to use my piece as well, Commander?” She asked, standing next to his table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay’s grin widened. There was frosting in one of his dimples and Kathryn resisted the urge to lick it away. She sat next to him and watched while he added a barn to the house. It reminded her of New Earth and their plans of expanding their shelter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn suddenly wondered how her tomatoes were doing. That life seemed so far away now, almost like she had dreamed about it. Chakotay had been so ready to start something new with her. It made her wonder if he would be willing to do the same once they got back to Earth...if they got back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think it’s time to pick a winner!” Neelix said over the buzzing of the room, clapping his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay touched her arm. “Why don’t we say we worked on this together?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Kathryn blinked at him before she burst into a fit of giggles. He grinned. She reached out and wiped the frosting off his left cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Surprise from Q</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn knew something was different in her Ready Room the second she stepped in. The Bridge was quiet and she had excused herself under the pretense of catching up with the ever growing pile of paperwork. Since Paris had come up with the twenty five days of Christmas in the Delta Quadrant idea, everyone seemed to be more relaxed. It helped that they were under no immediate danger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, Kathy!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Kathryn almost spilled the cup of coffee she had been looking forward to having all over herself as she whipped around. Q stood on her couch, dressed in a red suit with a white beard extending to his belly.</p><p class="p2">She rolled her eyes. “I knew this peace was too good to last.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Q stepped down gingerly, making a show of his movement as he walked toward her. “Awww why is that, Kathy? Are you not enjoying the festivities?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was until you showed up.” Kathryn placed her mug down. “What do you want, Q?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smirked. “I have stopped by to bring you a present. According to Mister Paris, those are customary during Christmas?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn rolled her eyes, bracing herself for the craziness Q had conjured up while they were all relaxing and enjoying an uneventful few days. He snapped his fingers. A whimper rose up behind her. Kathryn turned toward her desk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Q!” She gasped, looking at the golden retriever puppy on her chair. It raised its head for a few moments, blinking, before yawning and falling asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Merry Christmas, Kathy!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turned to Q again. “Okay, what do you want in exchange?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He seemed actually surprised. “Nothing. I told you, I was here to honor an Earth tradition.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn crossed her arms. “So you’re Santa Clause now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Q rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Kathy. Enjoy your puppy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was gone with a snap of his fingers and Kathryn was left with a bunch of questions and a puppy who was beginning to fuss. She gave up trying not to get attached and walked over, picking up the fur ball and cuddling him close. The puppy was soft and warm and she already could not imagine letting Q take him away. The doorbell rang.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come in,” Kathryn said, kissing the top of the puppy’s head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Captain,” Chakotay walked in, stopping when he saw the puppy in her arms. “Should I assume Q paid us a visit?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn nodded, making a pouty face as she turned the puppy to show Chakotay. He grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That would explain the other puppies, kittens, two goldfish, and one owl that suddenly showed up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Kathryn bounced the puppy in her arms when he whimpered at her raised voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Chakotay tugged at his ear. “It seems that Q gifted everyone who missed their pets back home a new one.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We could ask him to take them back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked down at her puppy who was looking up at her and smiled. “No. I think it’s time we had some pets on board.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay grinned. “What are you going to name him?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn smiled, kissing the puppy’s head again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Christmas Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s put it up in the mess hall,” Paris said, jolting the pine tree he was holding by the trunk.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No way! No one will see it there!” Naomi said, waking next to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">“How about the Bridge?” Harry said, his voice muffled by the pines that covered most of his body as he followed Paris out of the Holodeck.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay paused in the corridor. “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Naomi slipped in front of the boys. “We cut down a tree!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, now we just have to pick where to put it and decorate it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay frowned. “How are you carrying a Holodeck tree out onto the ship?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They all looked at each other before Chakotay noticed the holo emitter attached to the tree trunk. Naomi tried to smile sweetly at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay placed his hands on his hips. “You all know better than that!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“But Naomi wanted a tree,” Paris said, trying to make a pouty face.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You could have replicated her one.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“She wanted the entire experience,” Harry added.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay sighed. He looked at Naomi who was giggling quietly and trying to hide it. Paris and Harry seemed more heartbroken that she was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">“Okay, I’ll make you a deal. If you all go return the holo emitter to the Doctor, and apologize, I will convince the Captain to turn around and touch down on the M class planet we just passed. They might have pine trees.”</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Naomi gasped, jumping up and down. “Oh please, can we?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">Chakotay chuckled. “Only if you apologize to the Doctor.”</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Harry and Paris looked at each other before Paris removed the holo emitter. The tree disappeared. Naomi skipped ahead of them toward sickbay.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay sighed, turning to head to the Bridge again, trying to figure out how he was going to excuse this detour to Janeway.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hot Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn walked down the corridor that led to the mess hall rubbing her eyes. She tried to get her mind off the nightmare that woke her up. She always dreamed about the same things these days, being trapped in the Delta Quadrant, losing Voyager, the warp core exploding. She sighed as the mess hall doors swooshed open.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Someone behind the counter cursed when something crashed on the floor.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Computer, lights,” Kathryn said, blinking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay turned to her with a smile. “Sorry if I startled you, Captain.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would be more worried about ruining Neelix favorite kettle.” Kathryn places her elbows on the counter. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay tugged at his ear. “Attempting to make the equivalent of hot chocolate with what Neelix has in his pantry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smirked. “Ran our of replicator rations?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Kathryn winked at him before heading to the replicator. “Computer, two hot chocolates with whipped cream, marshmallows, cinnamon, and candy canes.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay was grinning at her when Kathryn turned, holding the mugs. They sat down at a table and sipped their hot drinks in silence for a while.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bad dream again?” Chakotay asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had a bit of whipped cream stuck to his top lip and Kathryn chuckled, leaning over to wipe it away. “Nothing I can’t handle.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nodded. “You can always come to me if...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn smirked. “I’d rather come to you when I can’t fall asleep at all, Commander.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Red Bow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slightly smutty. Nothing too wild but just in case you’d rather skip.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay’s head was pounding. His Beta shift had been one disaster after the other. First multiple warp coils failures, then long range sensors going off line, then a couple of ensigns trying to fix sensor arrays had knocked off power to the Bridge. He was ready to put everyone on report, but most importantly, he was ready to sleep for a day straight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His quarters smelled strange. The scent was pleasant, roses and...was that peppermint? Chakotay frowned as he took another step in. He usually burned incense when he was off duty but his scents were earthy and stronger. Something moved behind him and he turned toward his bedroom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re late,” Kathryn said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay blinked at her as his mouth gapped open. He knew it was not polite to stare, but his Captain was leaning against his bedroom doorway, barefoot, wearing a red, lacy thing that was so see-through it did not qualify as a night slip. It reached Kathryn‘s mid-thigh, exposing the matching red underwear she had on, but the thing that had Chakotay‘s full attention was the big bow on her chest. The fabric covering her breasts was a little thicker and he couldn’t make out Kathryn’s nipples, but he could tell they were hard, poking through the material.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wiggled her hips. “Long day at the office?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay chuckled. “Did you go shopping?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn smirked, pushing off the bulkhead and walking toward him slowly, the sway in her hips a little more noticeable than usually. “Something like that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grinned at her, gripping her hips when she stopped a few steps away from him. “Looks nice, but I think I’ll like it better on the floor.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn slipped from his hands before he could undo the bow on her chest. “Nuh-uh! You look tired.” She stood on her tip toes and kissed under his ear. “Sit down and I’ll give you a massage.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay laughed. Of course Kathryn would want to tease him while wearing this contraption. He wondered how many hours she had spent programming it into the replicator and where she had gotten the idea from. He moaned when her right hand slid across his belly, fingernails scratching him lightly as she dragged her palm back and forth. He held his breath, waiting for her to move lower but Kathryn simply smiled at him and pushed him toward the couch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She laughed when he pulled her into his lap as he sat down. Chakotay snapped his hips up, showing her just how much he liked the outfit as Kathryn’s crotch came in contact with his hard cock.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m supposed to help you relax,” she said, gripping his shoulders and beginning to massage the tense muscles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay chuckled, leaning forward to wrap his lips around one clothed breast. He sucked and bit until she hissed. “Oh I’m relaxed,” he said, looking up at Kathryn with a grin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She groaned, biting her lower lip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I really like this,” Chakotay said, running the tail of the bow through his fingers. “But I think I’ll like what’s under even better.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn smirked, moving back on his lap to give him more room. Chakotay tugged at the bow, undoing it in one smooth movement. The fabric gapped to the side and he groaned when Kathryn’s breasts spilled out, rosy nipples hard. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, definitely better,” Chakotay said before shoving his face between her breasts, biting each side and licking her sternum.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn moaned, wrapping her hands around his head and holding him while he sucked on her breasts, licking her hard nipples before biting down hard. She hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s another bow you have to unwrap to get to your final present,” she said between gasps.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay let the nipple he had in his mouth go with a pop, looking up at her with a grin. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Traditions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">B’Elanna could hear his heavy breathing before Tom saw her hiding in the Jefferies tube. He poked his head up when he reached the opening, wheezing.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’re out of shape,” she said, holding out her right hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tom gripped her forearm and crawled to her, dropping next to her with a huff. “What the hell are you doing up here?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">B’Elanna brought her legs to her chest and hugged them, resting her head on her knees. “Just wanted to get away from all the Christmas cheer for a bit.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What? You mean you don’t enjoy The Doctor signing Christmas carols and Neelix putting his own twist on hot chocolate?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She snorted, elbowing Tom lightly in his right rib. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him until they were both leaning against the bulkhead.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What’s going on?” Tom asked, kissing her hair.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">B’Elanna shrugged. “You know I’ve never been one for traditions and celebrating them.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but we are literally making this up as we good.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They both laughed. Tom rocked her gently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">“What’s really going?”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For some reason all of this got me thinking about my father. Not sure why, we never really celebrated Christmas while I was growing up anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tom rubbed her right arm. “Might be because everyone is talking about family and their traditions.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">B’Elanna nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Doesn’t matter though. We’ll have our own traditions.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She looked up at him, leaning in for a kiss. Tom tasted like peppermint and leola root which Neelix insisted enhanced the hot chocolate.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn was making her way through a second pot of coffee -the last one for the nightshe was allowed according to Neelix- when Seven marched into the mess hall.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Captain?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn looked up from her padd, smiling. “What can I do for you, Seven?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The Borg looked torn for a moment between she asked, “Is it normal for crew members to kiss others randomly while passing each other in the corridors?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn sat up straighter, blinking. “I’m going to need a little more information than that, Seven. Has someone been behaving unprofessionally toward you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Seven frowned. “I was walking down the corridor on my way here. Ayala was walking in the other direction. We passed each other at the intersection that leads to the turbo lifts when he suddenly looked up, exclaimed ‘Mistletoe’, and then leaned in to kiss my cheek. He was gone before I could react.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn controlled the chuckle that bubbled in her chest, letting out a sigh instead. She was relieved that the incident she had conjured up in her head was not as severe as what Seven told her, but she still knew it would be upsetting to anyone, especially to a Borg who barely had human contact physically.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Seven,” Kathryn said, standing up. She brushed down her uniform jacket. “There is an old Terran tradition, if two people find themselves under a mistletoe, they kiss.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Seven blinked, cocking her head to the right. “Why?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn chuckled this time. “That’s a really good question.” She walked toward Seven, stopping when she was a few steps away from her. “That still does not excuse what Ayala did. You have every right to be upset and if you want I can take this further.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Seven blinked. “It was...a polite kiss. I didn’t feel violated in any way.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Just strange?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Seven nodded. She started off for a moment before her eyes snapped back to Kathryn. “Would anyone kiss under the mistletoe?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I guess so.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“So if I were to cross paths with you on that corridor I could kiss you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">Kathryn laughed, wrapping her right arm around Seven. “I think I should send out a memo that verbal consent from both sides is needed before any kissing takes place under this mistletoe.”</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Captain, would you mind if I kissed you if we crossed paths under it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn smirked. “The good thing about being Captain, is that sometimes you don’t have to answer.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Wrapping Paper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn looked at the pile of boxes stacked all over her sitting area and placed her hands on her hips with a huff.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Giving every crew member a small gift might have been overachieving,” Chakotay said with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why didn’t we ask the replicator for wrapped gifts?” Kathryn asked, turning to her First Officer with a smirk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tugged at his ear. “Weight as well get started.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had every intention to use the desk in Kathryn’s quarters but quickly realized the floor offered much more room to maneuver the wrapping paper. Kathryn replicated them a glass of wine each to tackle their mission in better spirits.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She huffed and pushed the wrapping paper back after the third time it rolled up. Chakotay looked up and chuckled. Kathryn glared at him. The man had a natural gift for handy work. His pile of unwrapped presents was much smaller than when they started an hour ago.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What am I doing wrong?” Kathryn asked, dropping the scissors.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You just have to let the paper fit around the box. Can’t force it to bend.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn rolled her eyes. “You’re making it sound like the wrapping paper has a mind of its own.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Neelix replicated it so you might be right.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not even close to being halfway through,” Kathryn said, looking around.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Chakotay smirked at her. “I’ll make you a deal. I’ll wrap the rest of your boxes.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She raised her right eyebrow at him. “In exchange for?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t have to submit performance reviews until after Christmas.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn laughed. “You have a deal,” she said, lying down among the boxes and wrapping paper. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, Seven, snowball fights are a classic!” Paris was saying when he ran into Kathryn who was turning into the corridor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Captain, I’m so sorry,” he said, gripping her arms to steady her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll survive, Mister Paris,” Kathryn said. She stepped back and smoothed down her jacket. “Did I hear something about snow?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lieutenant Paris has invited me to a snowball fight.” Seven said, her eyebrows furrowing slightly when she pronounced the last words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re welcome to come, Captain. Tuvok has the Bridge since Commander Chakotay wanted to participate.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">That sparked Kathryn’s interest. She never thought Chakotay would like snow.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All right then, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Seven seemed surprised that the Captain was taking park in a silly game but as they walked onto the Holodeck Kathryn tried to shrug off the mantel of Captain, hoping to just be among friends for a while.</p><p class="p2">The setting was a forest, blanketed in soft snow until the eye could see, surrounded by mountains. Kathryn could easily pretend she was back in Indiana. She knelt and sank her right hand in the snow, squeezing until she pulled out a handful. She yelped when something cold and wet smacked against her neck.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Got ya!” Chakotay said, standing further down with a grin.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Kathryn told herself the shiver that ran down her spine was because of the ice melting. She rubbed the back of her neck.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a very dangerous location to strike, Commander.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay shrugged, grinning at her. “The Holodeck safeties are on.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Kathryn nodded. “In that case...”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hurled the snowball she had been moldingat Chakotay while distracting him. He did not duck in time and it hit him square in the chest, leaving a wet mark as it melted. Kathryn grinned, her breathing hitched when he flashed his dimples at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Chakotay walked to her slowly, almost as if he were a wolf stalking his prey. Kathryn stood her ground, raising her right eyebrow at him. His hands were free, so she couldn’t figure out what his next move was.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you planning, Commander?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grinned. “Just want to congratulate you on a great attack strategy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn went to shake his extended hand and he gripped her forearm, pulling her to him and cupping her face with his hands. His freezing cold hands. Kathryn yelped again, trying to step back but one of Chakotay’s hands moved to her back, holding her to him as they both laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They heard voices coming their way and stepped away from each-other. Seven, Paris, and Harry came into the clearing arguing on whether two against one was a valid attack. Seven insisted it was not.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, why don’t we get the Doctor in here and make our teams even?” Kathryn said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Looking for revenge?” Chakotay whispered as he passed her to join Paris’ team. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Meeting Santa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mom, where are we going?” Naomi asked as she walked down one of the corridors holding Samantha’s hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are going to see Santa!” Samantha said, smiling down at her daughter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naomi frowned. “Why?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s an old Earth tradition. You sit on Santa’s lap and tell him what you want for Christmas.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The child’s frown deepened. “I don’t want to sit on a strange man’s lap.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few passing crew members heard her and giggled. Samantha sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, honey. You can stand.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“This is weird,” Naomi said, scrunching up her nose as the Holodeck doors opened.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Inside, the setting was that of the North Pole, with Santa’s village, reindeer, and elves walking around. Naomi paused and extended her hand, giggling when snowflakes landed on her palm, melting immediately.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There he is,” Samantha said, tapping her daughter’s back to get her attention.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naomi looked up toward the red tent in which sat Santa, an elf in green overalls on each side, long white beard resting on his belly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s so fat!” Naomi said, looking up at Samantha. </span>
</p><p class="p2">“Shhh, honey that’s not polite!”</p><p class="p2">“No, I meant he looks so squishy.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Samantha chuckled. “Why don’t you go say hi.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naomi walked through the snow slowly, looking back at Samantha a couple of times until she was standing in front of Santa.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ho ho ho!” He said, throwing his arms up. “Merry Christmas.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naomi chuckled. “Uhhh, ho ho ho to you as well?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Santa blinked. “What brings you here?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“My mom said I had to come.” Naomi looked back, pointing to Samantha. “That’s her over there.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right,” Santa cleared his voice, shifting on his chair, “I meant, are you here to ask for a present?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naomi scrunched up her nose before shaking her head. “No, not really. Everyone on board gets me presents all the time, plus I can always ask the replicator for things.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Santa sighed. “But isn’t there something special you want?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naomi bit her lower lip, looking down at her snow covered boots. “For my mom to be happy?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Santa smiled, clapping his hands. “And what makes her happy?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know.” Naomi scratched her head. “Oh I got it! For her to get back to Earth!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Santa’s smile dropped. “I’ll see what I can do, kid.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naomi grinned. “Nice to meet you, Santa!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She ran up to Samantha and took her hand, smiling. </span>
</p><p class="p2">“What did you think?”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I like Neelix better when he cooks me weird food.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Samantha chuckled. “There isn’t much we can get past you, is there?” She said, grinning down at her daughter.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Christmas Socks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn was trying really hard to pay attention to Ensign Kim’s report on the strange readings long range sensors had picked up during the night shift, she really was. But all she could think about was the mind blowing orgasm Chakotay had given her not even twenty minutes ago. It had been so good she popped a muscle in her back while she arched off the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was also the reason why she was five minutes late for her shift.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Ensign,” Kathryn said. “I look forward to reading your complete report.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She meant that, because the anomalies might be a threat and if they blew up in a million pieces it would be her fault...well, Chakotay’s and his tongue’s really. Kathryn sat down in her seat with a smirk. She tried not to roll her eyes when Paris turned slowly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning, Captain.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning, Mister Paris,” Kathryn said. She was looking down at her console screen but she knew her pilot was smirking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sleep well, Captain?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her head shot up. “Yes, why?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Paris’ grin was wider than the Void they had passed through. “Just wondering if a good night’s sleep was the reason why you were late this morning, Captain?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn leaned back in her seat, crossing her legs. “I decided to learn from the best.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Paris looked down at her feet and Kathryn frowned when his eyes widened before he chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see you’re getting in the Christmas spirit, Captain.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn looked down, frowning. She hoped the flush she felt spreading through her chest didn’t extend to her cheeks. She was wearing one Starfleet regulation, black sock... and one bright red sock with reindeers on it. Chakotay had had those damn things on the night before when he came to her quarters. She didn’t move.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pay attention to our course, Lieutenant.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Paris turned around, but not before chucking again. Kathryn tried not to sigh too loudly. The doors of the turbolift swooshed open and she wiggled in her seat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning,” Chakotay said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His soft voice almost made her moan but Kathryn reminded herself she was angry at him for making her late and then causing her to confuse their socks while she dressed in a hurry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay looked at her with a frown on his face when she didn’t answer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Haven’t had your coffee yet, Captain?” He asked with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn rolled her eyes and turned to face him, trying not to smile when he moved back in his seat. She pointed at his feet with her chin but Chakotay just frowned at her. Kathryn sighed. She couldn’t just tell him since Paris was sitting right there, probably waiting for this to happen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Commander, I think the Captain is trying to relax our uniform requirements,” Paris said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay blinked. “Lieutenant?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“She’s wearing mismatched socks. Her right one is red with reindeers on it,” Paris said before turning to face his console again.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn raised her right eyebrow at him when Chakotay slowly turned to look at her. She rolled her eyes when he let out a short laugh before biting his lower lip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was going to ban Christmas on this ship. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Christmas Movies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Partially inspired by a fan art pic on Tumblr of Naomi, the Borg kids, and the Lizard kids all watching a scary movie during movie night which Paris set up ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s going to be awesome, come on, Harry!” Paris said as they walked down the corridor.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What’s going to be awesome?” B’Elanna asked, joining them as she merged from the right.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Harry sighed. “He wants to watch a Christmas movie.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Watch?” B’Elanna frowned.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Paris grinned. “Yep! On a screen, like they used to do in the twenty-first century. Popcorn and all.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Harry and B’Elanna looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Paris huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Come on! It’s going to be fun!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What’s going to be fun, Lieutenant?” Seven asked as she and Naomi walked toward the other three.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m planning a movie night where we watch a classic Christmas movie, Home Alone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Seven frowned and looked down at Naomi who grinned at Paris.</span>
</p><p class="p3">“Well, at least one person is excited.”</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“We should invite Icheb too! He likes to learn about Earth traditions,” Naomi said.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Paris grinned at B’Elanna. “I think I found someone who understands me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That’s because you’re the same age as her mentally.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Harry chuckled as Paris and Naomi led the group toward the mess hall.</span>
</p><p class="p3">“We need some popcorn.”</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“And hot chocolate!” Naomi said, skipping along side Paris.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Candles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is not really Christmas related and unnecessarily smutty, but I’m a smut writer if nothing else 😜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn walked into his quarters so ready to discuss duty roasters and crew performance that she almost missed the array of candles strewn all over Chakotay’s room.</span>
</p><p class="p2">They were everywhere, on tables, on the ledge of the viewport. She could see more candles in his bedroom. The aroma was that of roses and mint. Kathryn raised her right eyebrow at Chakotay, who was grinning at her.</p><p class="p2">“Candles are a fire hazard, Commander,” she said.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His grin deepened, emphasizing his dimples. “These are specially programmed to burn up to a certain point and die down, Captain.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn placed her padds on his desk and picked up the red candle, turning it in her hands. “What’s the occasion.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay shrugged and moved closer to her. “Just wanted to do something special, help you relax.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">His hands moved to her shoulders and squeezed, fingers digging into the tense muscles. Kathryn closed her eyes and let a low moan slip from her lips.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know how tense you’ve been these last few days.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn sighed, rotating her neck while Chakotay continued his massage, his hands varying in pressure. Their week had been particularly challenging, between warp coil failures and a few crew member arguments since tensions were running high.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know there’s more than one way to relax me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay chuckled. She felt his body heat move behind her, his breath tickling her neck as he pulled her against in chest. Kathryn whimpered when he kissed the right side of her neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One thing at a time, Kathryn. Now, go into the bedroom, take off your clothes, and lie face down on the bed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn opened her eyes and turned to raise an eyebrow at him. Chakotay rolled his eyes, but she couldn’t miss the blush that spread through his face. She chuckled, kissing his lips quickly before she headed for his bedroom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He has adjusted the environmental controls so that Kathryn didn’t even as much as shiver as she stripped naked. The sheets were soft and warm and she moaned as she got into bed. She pillowed her head on her folded arms and waited.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There was a towel for you there,” Chakotay said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She couldn’t tell exactly where he was, but from the distance of his voice he might have been stranding by his dresser. Kathryn wiggled her bottom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have nothing to hide.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay hummed. His hands gripped her cheeks and Kathryn gasped, giggling as he kneaded the flesh for a few moments.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That your idea of a massage, Commander?” She asked, turning her head to the right.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smirked. “Let me worry about that. Eyes up front.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn rolled her eyes but did as told. She heard him putter around for a few more minutes and huffed once. It only made Chakotay chuckle. She assumed he shook his head at her impatience. Kathryn wiggled her legs until she felt two strong hands circle her ankles and pull them down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re supposed to relax, Captain.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn huffed again. “And you’re supposed to see to my well bein—- ahhhhhhh!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Her back arched when something cold and viscous dripped down her spine. Kathryn whined as -what she assumed was oil- rolled further down her back. Chakotay’s warm hands were there to catch it and spread it evenly across her skin.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh so this is what shuts you up?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn moaned. She shoved her face against the pillow so she didn’t sound too desperate so early on but Chakotay’s hand were kneading every muscle in her back, undoing the tight knots and spreading warmth all over her. Soon she didn’t even notice how cold the oil was every time he poured more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay spent a lot of time on her back but once he was satisfied with his work his hands started wandering. His fingers skimmed the sides of her breasts and Kathryn wanted to turn on her back and let him spread the massage oil all over her breasts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She bit the pillowcase when his fingers travelled south, up and down the insides of her thighs and then probed her opening. Chakotay added more oil to his hands as his fingers teased her folds, skimming inside just lightly. Kathryn lifted her hips, hoping he would follow her cues and tease her clit but he retreated each time. She huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not yet,” Chakotay said with a chuckle and placed a kiss at the base of her spine. “Not done yet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn sighed. “More teasing?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Turn around, please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She did with another exaggerated sigh, smirking when she followed Chakotay’s eyes from her face to her breasts. The room temperature was still comfortable enough for her nipples not to hardened, but they definitely stirred when he licked his lips. Kathryn couldn’t wait to feel his slick hands all over her flesh. Which was why she frowned when he put the oil bottle away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay picked up a red candle and walked back to the bed slowly. He sat down on the edge of the mattress. “Do you trust me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I trust you with my life.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled, dark eyes sparkling. “Then relax, this won’t hurt you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn was still frowning when he tipped the candle to the side, spilling some of the wax. She gasped when it trickled on her sternum. Chakotay watched carefully as her chest heaved while the wax dripped down before hardening. Kathryn tried to take deep breaths as she looked down at the mess on her belly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you feel?” Chakotay asked, his right palm petting her belly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Strange,” Kathryn said, frowning. “It didn’t hurt, but it definitely tingled.” She looked hot at him. “It’s intense.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leaned in, capturing her lips in a kiss as searing as the candle wax. “Ready to try it somewhere a little more sensitive?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn moaned, trying to follow his lips as Chakotay pulled back. He pushed her down on the mattress gently and cupped her right breast, teasing her nipple between his thumb and middle finger for a few moments.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Chakotay...” Kathryn gripped the sheets, arching her back and pushing her chest up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chuckled and tipped the candle again. This time there was a lot less wax, but the sensation was even more intense. Kathryn gasped as the wax trickled down her breast on all sides until it cooled down, molding around her pulsing flesh. She could feel her nipple harden underneath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay bent his head, sucking her other nipple into his mouth and Kathryn moaned, sinking her fingers in his hair, holding him there. Her hips pushed up, rubbing against his torso.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck...Chakotay...this is...ohhhhhh!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn felt a wave of heat start from her belly and spread through her body, just like the wax had done minutes before. She trailed her nails down Chakotay’s back, moaning while he continued to tease her nipple, sucking and then slurping around it before flicking it with his tongue.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Good?” He asked between sucks, looking up at her.</p><p class="p2">Kathryn’s eyes flew open but she could only whimper in response. She gasped when his other hand cupped the breast with the wax still on it. Chakotay’s fingers massaged it for a few moments before he pulled the wax off slowly. Kathryn moaned, biting her lower lip. She looked down at the hardened nipple, swollen and red.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you liked it,” Chakotay said with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn rolled her eyes, almost sitting up when he wrapped his lips around the sensitive bud, bitting and licking. He poured wax on her other breast and Kathryn could no longer resist the urge to play with her clit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay noticed her hand movement and followed her, dipping two fingers into her wet pussy while his other hand kneaded the breast covered in wax.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn came when he pulled off the wax, this time a little less gently. She arched on the bed, her free hand circling Chakotay’s wrist so he stopped pumping his fingers in and out of her. She found his lips blindly and kissed him until she needed to breathe. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Chakotay left her still trembling on the bed and came back with a warm, wet towel. Kathryn moaned as he cleaned her up, wiping away all traces of wax. He sat down next to her and grinned.</p><p class="p2">“How did you like your massage, Captain?”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn smirked, sitting up. “I should be stressed more often.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No need to. I’m available any time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hummed, lowering her gaze to his lap. His dark uniform pants did nothing to hide his erection.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you should get to experience it as well. Fair is fair.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay cupped her right cheek. “I don’t want you to feel that you have to, Kathryn.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">She took his hand and kissed his palm. “Trust me, Chakotay, having your cock in my mouth is the opposite of duty.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He groaned, wrapping an arm around her waist and pinning her against the mattress. By the time Kathryn was done with him, the candles had died out. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Pictures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seven found Naomi in her play area. The girl sat in the corner, holding a frame in her hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Naomi Wildman, we had an appointment for some astronomical studies,” Seven said, crossing her hands behind her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naomi looked up and attempted to give her half a smile. “Sorry, Seven. Not feeling in the mood today.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seven studied the girl as she traced the edges of the frame. “Is that a picture?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naomi nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it of your father?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naomi nodded again. “It’s the only one I have. Mom gave it to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seven walked slowly toward the file and sat next to her. “Why are you sad?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wish I had more.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“I don’t have any pictures of my parents. Only Federation information, files, logs.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naomi looked up. “Do you miss them?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“I don’t really remember them.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t even know my father,” Naomi said, sniffling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll see him again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What if he doesn’t like me, Seven?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How can he not like you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naomi smiled through her tears, leaning against Seven’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Eggnog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eggnog: aye or nay? 🤣</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn had received the Doctor’s memos, all five of them. Clearly her lack of response did not deter him from looking for her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">“Captain!” The Doctor called behind her.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn sighed, already feeling a headache coming on. “Doctor.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Captain, I have sent you multiple memos regarding an urgent problem with the crew,” the Doctor said as he caught up with her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you’re being a little dramatic, Doctor,” Kathryn said, nodding at a passing crew member.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Captain, I have had to cure five hungovers just this morning. This is getting out of hand.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor stopped, touching Kathryn’s elbow gently to force her to halt her march. “This spiked eggnog Mister Paris has come up with is becoming a problem.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn couldn’t help the chuckle. She rolled her eyes when the Doctor made a noise of disapproval.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see you have tasted it as well.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doctor, it’s polite to try something when it’s offered. I personally find the eggnog delicious.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor grimaced. “It has the consistency of running eggs, it’s an insult to the palate. However, what worries me is the Andorian ale that Mister Paris uses to spike it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn bit her lower lip to avoid telling him the spike eggnog had been Chakotay’s idea, after they had tried it in her quarters on a rare night when they were both off duty. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will see what I can do about it, Doctor.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The EMH did not seem convinced as he said, “Thank you, Captain.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn headed for Chakotay’s quarters, intent of helping him make even more spiked eggnog before the Doctor pulled rank and relieved her of duty. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Christmas Market</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Holiday Market was a success. Almost every crew member had visited thanks to their rotating shorter shifts and open door policy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn sipped her hot spiced wine while she observed her crew enjoy the market, even if it was just a holoprojection designed by Tom Paris.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naomi and Icheb walked around holding mugs bigger than their faces. Kathryn was worried they would overdose on hot chocolate and marshmallow so she had designated Seven to watch them. The Borg drone walked a few steps behind them, holding a candy cane.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Paris, Harry, and B’Elanna had created a version of beer pong with spiked eggnog. No one seemed to be winning as they were all too tipsy to make a shot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neelix was discussing the art of making waffles with a stall owner. Kathryn noticed Tuvok tip over a snow globe and study it intently. She chuckled. Every the Vulcan seemed to be enjoying himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The market expanded several stalls, and even had a tree in the center square along with a carousel. Kathryn could see Naomi on one of the horses, waving at Samantha.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay showed up just as she was wondering where he had gone to. He was holding a tray that looked filled with snacks from every stall. A red bag hung from his wrist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s that?” Kathryn asked, taking the waffle on the stick and dipping it into the chocolate sauce next to it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay grinned as he pulled out two boxes. He undid the red bows and held up two plain circles on green strings. “I thought we could decorate them and hang them on our Voyager tree.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn smiled, offering him his spiced wine, shivering when his fingers touched hers as he took the cup. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Krampus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn could see Naomi’s little feet sticking out from under her desk when she entered her Ready Room. Still, she pretended not to notice anything was amiss and continued toward her chair until she was looking down at Naomi.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl looked up at, eyes red and puffy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn frowned. “Naomi, what’s wrong?” She asked, kneeling down to be on eye level with the child.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m scared.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scared? Of what? Did you see a stranger on the ship?” Kathryn was about to call for a red alert when Naomi shook her head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m afraid Krampus will come at night and give me a birch rod,” Naomi said, hugging her legs to her chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn blinked at the young girl. Clearly it must have been some scary story she was told but Kathryn had no idea who, or what, Krampus was. She sat down next to Naomi, throwing an arm around her tiny frame and stroking her hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Naomi, did someone tell you this would happen?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl nodded. “Icheb did,” she said with a sniffle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Icheb?” Kathryn could not believe the boy would do something like that on purpose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He found it while browsing the Terran database for Christmas stories. Krampus comes before Santa Clause and gives children who misbehave a birch rod.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn shifted so she could look down at Naomi. “Then why are you crying? There are no bad children onboard Voyager.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl looked down. “I sometimes don’t listen to Mom, or Neelix. And I talk too much, ask too many questions when I’m not supposed to—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Naomi listen to me,” Kathryn said, with a little too much Captain in her voice. She smiled at the girl when she looked up. “Never be afraid of asking questions and having opinions. That’s how you become Captain.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naomi grinned, wiping her tears with the back of her hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn held her index finger up. “But, you do need to learn that sometimes speaking out of turn can get you in trouble. Especially at the Academy. You have to save that for absolutely necessary occasions.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naomi nodded, grinning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why were you hiding under my desk, anyway?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl blushed. “Well, I was afraid and I wanted to be brave. And you’re the bravest person I know, Captain.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn smiled, pulling Naomi in for a hug.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Sleigh Rides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn knew Paris was up to something when he all but shooed her off the Bridge right at the end of her shift. She frowned when he told her there was a new program he was building on the Holodeck and he needed the Captain’s approval before releasing it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She tapped her foot as the Holodeck doors swooshed open. A piercing cold gust of wind smacked her face before she was almost blinded by the reflection of sunlight on snow. Kathryn stepped in, blinking until her eyes adjusted to the light.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay was standing in front of a red sleigh. The two reindeers in front of it were munching on some carrots. Kathryn threw her head back and laughed. He was frowning when she looked at him again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have to admit this wasn’t the reaction I expected,” Chakotay said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn rolled her eyes, walking to him slowly. “I knew Paris was up to something.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay pulled at his left ear. “Ah yes, I needed his help to pull this off.” He held out his right hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn smiled before taking it. Even through his gloves she could feel his warmth and it made her shiver. Chakotay helped her into the sleigh before taking his seat next to her. There was a blanket on the floor and he wrapped it around Kathryn.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“This might be the Holodeck but the cold feels real,” he said.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She chuckled, leaning against his right shoulder as Chakotay draped another blanket across their laps. They swayed lightly as the reindeer began walking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s their names?” Kathryn asked, her right hand sliding underneath Chakotay’s jacket to caress his stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p2">He chuckled. “Paris didn’t plan that part.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn looked around. They were passing a lake that was frozen over. “This is amazing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It might not be Indiana, but I hope it looks enough like Earth.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Kathryn lifted her head off Chakotay’s shoulder. “Next time we should go to Trebus.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay laughed. “Let’s have the hot chocolate first.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Christmas Eve Eve ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn jolted awake when the bed shook. She got her bearings right on time not to scream and wake Chakotay. He was snoring like they were not currently travelling through a wave front causing the equivalent of a thunderstorm. They thought it was a nebula at first, realizing too late they flew right into an ion storm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Voyager shook again as another wave hit and Kathryn gasped, hugging the blanket to her chest. She told herself this was ridiculous. They had passed through storms like this before. This was not Indianna, and she was not a little girl anymore. The Starfleet issued bed was too small for her to hide underneath, anyway. There was a flash of light and something crackled just outside her viewport. Kathryn wasn’t able to stifle her gasp this time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay jolted and then sat up, eyes still half closed. “Kathryn?” He ran a hand down his face as he turned to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">She buried her face in the pillow. “Sorry, I woke you.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Kathryn shook her head, but just as she was about to reassure Chakotay that it was all right, the ship shook again and she squeaked. It was silent in her bedroom for a few moments after. She wondered if he was smiling at her.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kathryn, are you afraid of storms?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” She said, voice muffled by the pillows.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay chuckled. The bed rocked as he lied back down. Kathryn felt his legs brush against hers as he wiggled closer. His left arm slid over her hip and across her belly and he pulled her closer until her back hit his chest. Chakotay had always been warmer and the heat seeping into her body made Kathryn sigh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did the storm scare you?” Chakotay asked, his lips kissing up and down her left arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chuckled, burying his face in the crock of her neck, sucking the delicate skin until she gasped, whimpering at the sensation. “So this was all an act to wake me up?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another wave hit Voyager as Kathryn was about to reply. He hold on Chakotay’s hand on her stomach tightened. She clutched it until the bed stopped rocking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kathryn,” Chakotay said, his lips brushing lightly against her left cheek, “it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She huffed. “I’m a starship captain, I shouldn’t be afraid of a stupid ion storm.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay snorted. “I’m pretty sure you are allowed to be.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She huffed again, wiggling until his hold on her loosened and she could roll over to face him. “It’s silly.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“It’s human,” Chakotay said, kissing the tip of her nose. “And I will always be here to remind you that you’re not alone.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A flash of light illuminated his face and Kathryn grinned back at him when his dimples showed up. She rested her head on his chest and Chakotay leaned back on the bed, pulling her with him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And if that doesn’t work, I have a few other ideas on how to distract you,” he said, right hand sliding down her back to grip her ass.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. ‘Twas the Night Before Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Christmas Eve!</p><p>I baked all the cookies ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Naomi’s eyes snapped open again. She knew it wasn’t morning yet and Santa hadn’t come, so she tried to go back to sleep. After a few minutes of squeezing her eyes shut as hard as she could and still not falling asleep, Naomi huffed and sat up.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She guessed she could go check under the tree in the mess hall one more time. Santa wouldn’t mind as long as she came back to bed and fell asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Naomi slid her bare feet into the Grinch slippers Tom had gotten her a few days ago and padded down the corridor, staying close to the bulkhead in case she came across anyone else. She bit her lip when the door of the mess hall swooshed open.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’re putting too many presents on that side, Chakotay!” Captain Janeway was saying.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Naomi gasped, covering her mouth with both hands as she ran toward Neelix’s kitchen and hid behind the counter.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You could be helping instead of criticizing.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Naomi poked her head up when she decided it was safe to do so.</span>
</p><p class="p1">Captain Janeway was standing in front of the tree with her hands on her hips. “I’m the Captain.”</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?” Commander Chakotay stood up and walked closer to her. “That’s not what you were saying last night.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Naomi watched Captain Janeway blush before she smacked the Commander’s chest while giggling.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“We need to hurry up before everyone wakes up and find us here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">Commander Chakotay chuckled. “Yes, we wouldn’t want to ruin Santa’s surprise.”</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Naomi’s eyes widened when she heard Santa being mentioned. She frowned. Were the Captain and Commander helping him deliver the gifts? Was he too busy to make it to Voyager or was the ship too far away? A clatter of boxes falling snapped Naomi out of it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">“Chakotay!” The Captain sighed, shaking her head.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing breakable,” the Commander said with a grin. “All done!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Great, we only get one hour of sleep now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Naomi giggled. She watched as Commander Chakotay leaned in and kissed the Captain’s cheek before they walked out of the other door of the mess hall, hand in hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Naomi decided it was time to go to bed so she could wake up on time for the special breakfast Neelix had planned. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Christmas Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas! </p><p>Hoping Santa was good to you 🤪</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You ready for this?” Chakotay asked, turning to her with a grin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kathryn groaned, taking another sip of her coffee. “I’d rather fight the Borg right now”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chuckled. “We sort of are.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">The doors to the mess hall swooshed open. Naomi and Mezoti ran in first, already shouting that Santa made it. Azan and Rebi followed, not running but definitely walking with excitement in their step. Icheb came in last with Seven.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Merry Christmas, kids!” Neelix said, walking toward them with a tray of steaming hot chocolate mugs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay chuckled. “Look,” he said, pointing with his chin to Naomi and Mezoti.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girls had already torn through one gift each, leaving the ripped paper laying all around them. They were working on their second boxes, gasping when they each pulled out their own comm badges.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think they like them,” Kathryn said, turning to Chakotay.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for doing all this, Captain,” Samantha said, waking up to them.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“It’s our pleasure.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chakotay nodded. “It’s really something watching children so excitedly open gifts.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Or ripping into them,” Samantha said.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They all laughed. The children had opened most of their gifts, and now were in possession of different books, padds, snacks, and gadgets.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, who’s ready for breakfast?” Neelix asked, clapping his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I bribed him to make an authentic American breakfast, so there won’t be any surprises,” Kathryn said, winking at Chakotay as they walked to the table.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>